Gideon's Revenge
by Hannahbanana2604
Summary: When Gideon comes seeking revenge, he's totally over Mabel. However, he seems to need her for some other sinister purpose. After encountering Gideon, Mabel begins acting different, totally unlike herself. It's up to Dipper to find out why Mabel's been acting so strange, and why she's acting like her thoughts aren't her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have decided to do a Gravity Falls story, since it's my fav show and the season has still not yet aired (I'm ticked off bc of that.) This takes place after Gideon Rises, but Dipper still has his journal. Anyway, plz put your thoughts In the review section and enjoy!**

Dipper

"Hey Mabel, can you pass me the broom? Stan's making me clean the shop." Dipper asked his twin sister.

"Sure, Dip!" Mabel threw the broom at him and it hit him in the head.

"Ow! Watch it!" Dipper complained. Mabel ran upstairs, leaving him alone in the shop. After a few hours, he finally had the gift shop of the Mystery Shack spotless. As he went to put away the supplies, he heard something outside. _It's probably a stupid raccoon, _he thought. Dipper walked out into the night and didn't see or hear anything. He went to walk back in and the door slammed closed behind him. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Ok Mabel, this isn't funny! Open the door!" It didn't budge, and no one came to unlock it for him. He couldn't find the extra keys that Stan hid under the vending machine, either. "What the?" He figured Mabel was playing a prank on him until he began to float off the ground.

"Well, well Dipper Pines. Fancy meetin' you here!" said a familiar voice. Dipper was spun around against his will and saw his attacker.

"Gideon! What do you want? If you want Mabel to go out with you, you can ask, but I know what the answer will be! Now put me down." Dipper said. He was getting fed up with Gideon doing stuff to him. He paused. "Wait. Why am I in the _air? _We destroyed your amulet a long time ago!"

"I found another one!" Gideon replied. Dipper highly doubted that Gideon just _found _an amulet lying around. How he got it wasn't the point. Dipper needed to get down. He tried moving, but the amulet's powers wouldn't allow it.

"Also, I'm over your sister. I know she won't go out with me, and you guys put me in prison! I don't want to go out with _her _anymore!" Gideon stated, then began chuckling. "Besides, she's part of a bigger plan." _Oh, no, Mabel! _Dipper thought. He wanted to warn her, but Gideon wouldn't even let him _talk _now. "Now to get her out of there." Gideon said, raising Dipper up to the window.

Mabel

Mabel ran upstairs, feeling a bit bad she had hit Dipper with the broom. It was a _little _funny, though. She went up to the attic to go play with Waddles.

"Oh, Waddles! Time to play 'Dress up Waddles in a Funny Costume!'" She called. Soon after, her pig came bounding up the stairs. She had found an adorable prince costume that she planned to use for this game. When Waddles was dressed, Mabel went to look for her camera. Her pig waited patiently for her to finish. Just as she found it, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Dipper floating helpless in midair outside her window, trapped in a familiar blue-green aura.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed and ran to her door. "Waddles, stay! I'll be back!" She raced outside the shack and saw Dipper still by her window, with Gideon clutching his amulet. "Dipper!" she screamed. "Let him go! You want me to go out with you, stop trying to murder my brother!"

"Oh, I have no interest dating you. I don't like you anymore. Gideon chuckled. "I could use your help for _another _purpose, however."

"Whatever it is I won't do it!" Mabel screeched at him. "Now put my brother down!"

"With pleasure." Gideon released the amulet, and Dipper fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Dipper!" she yelled, and rushed over to him. Before she could reach him, Gideon grabbed his amulet and lifted Mabel into the air. "No! Dipper, wake up!" Gideon tightened his grip on the amulet, suffocating Mabel. The pain got more intense and she passed out.

**Ok that's chapter 1! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 2, enjoy! **

Mabel

Mabel saw darkness. She was pretty sure she hadn't woken up yet, but she felt awake.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Dipper? Dipper!" Mabel yelled into the void, but heard nothing. What happened? Gideon. Amulet. Dipper. "No, Dipper!" she had to get out of here. Mabel stumbled around, looking for an exit. She didn't find anything. It seemed as though she could walk endlessly and never find anything.

"Why, hello there, Mabel!" said a voice behind her. She spun around and saw Gideon standing a few feet behind her. How she could see him, she wasn't sure, but hatred boiled inside her.

"Why are you here? Why am _I _here? And where's Dipper? What have you done to him?" Mabel screamed at him.

"Dipper is the least of your worries." Gideon said indifferently. "The boy's fine, just unconscious." An image surrounded by a blue-green aura showed up in front of Mabel. Dipper was lying unmoving outside the mystery shack. However she could see the rise and fall of his chest and relaxed a little. Dipper was ok… kinda.

"Well just leave us alone! I'm getting tired of all your little games." Mabel said. She just wanted to have a normal day, or as normal as you could get in Gravity Falls. It had been nearly a week since anything weird happened, but she should have known better than to get her hopes up.

"I can't just 'leave you alone.' I've got a plan, and you're going to help me with it." Gideon stated, as though Mabel would ever help him with anything.

"Yeah right! I'll never help you!" she screamed.

"Yeah, well I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Gideon told her. She lunged at him. He clutched his amulet and brought her high in the air.

"Gideon, put me down!" Mabel yelled. Gideon brought out a necklace with the same jewel as his amulet. "Uh, what is that?" Gideon ignored her question and used his powers to bring the necklace up to her neck. Mabel's eyes widened. Gideon planned for her to _wear _that. She couldn't. It was Gideon's therefore, there was something bad about it. "No, Gideon, no GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as the necklace hooked around her neck. She tried yanking it off, but it wouldn't come off. "Get it off me!"

"Stop pulling on it!" Gideon ordered and Mabel obeyed. _Huh? _She thought. _Why did I stop? I need to get it _off, _not keep it on! _

"You will keep that necklace on, and you won't tell anybody about it. Especially not Dipper." Gideon told her, and she nodded. Gideon smiled. "Good. Now keep it hidden. No one can know about it." Again, a nod. _No! Why am I agreeing to this? _"Now, time for you to wake up." Mabel's vision blurred, and she shot upright in her bed. A concerned Dipper sat in front of her.

"Hey Mabel. You ok? You were mumbling a bunch of crazy stuff in your sleep." He asked her. _Tell him your fine. _Gideon said in her mind. Realization dawned on her. She would have to do whatever Gideon told her to. She was powerless to stop him. "Mabel?" Dipper's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tired." She replied, not wanting to. _No I'm not fine! You need to get out of here before I hurt you! _She wanted to scream at him. But Dipper believed her.

"Ok. You just stay here and rest. Gideon's gone now, I woke up and he was gone. I gotta go help Soos. See ya!" Dipper told her before running downstairs. After he left, Mabel looked under her sweater. Resting against her pink undershirt, hung a necklace with a blue-green gem in the middle.

Dipper

Dipper woke up outside the Mystery Shack. He saw Mabel lying next to him.

"Mabel! Are you ok?" Dipper asked her sister. She was unresponsive. He began shaking her, but this didn't work. He suddenly noticed her mumbling to herself. He figured she was just unconscious. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mabel began yelling.

"I'll never help you!" she yelled. Dipper backed away. After that, she was quiet. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. She started yelling more.

"Gideon put me down! Uh, what is that?" Dipper was seriously starting to get worried. "No, Gideon, no GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Dipper jumped. He began shaking her, hard.

"Mabel wake up! What's wrong? What's he doing to you?" Dipper asked, but she didn't respond to him.

"Get it off me!" Mabel yelled.

"Get what off of you?" Dipper was very concerned. Mabel finally stopped yelling. She gave two slight nods. Dipper sat at the foot of her bed. He figured he couldn't do anything else for her, and she'd wake up on her own. She woke with a start, sitting upright in her bed.

"Hey Mabel. You ok? You were mumbling a bunch of crazy stuff in your sleep." Dipper told her, deeply concerned for the mental stability of his twin. Mabel's eyes grew wide and she glanced down at her chest. "Mabel?" She looked back at dipper.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tired." She told him. Dipper didn't believe her. There was something in her eyes. It was fear. Dipper had to find out what was going on, and he wouldn't find out by just asking. So he put on his best "I believe you" face.

"Ok. You just stay here and rest. Gideon's gone now, I woke up and he was gone. I gotta go help Soos. See ya!" Dipper ran downstairs. He had to figure this out. Fast.

**Ok, that's chapter 2! I'll try to update tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able too. Anyway, put your comments in the review section. Thx! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, guys! Here is chapter 3, enjoy (I know my author's notes are short, but I really don't have much to say in them.)**

Dipper

"Hey, Grunkle Stan? Have you noticed anything a bit strange about Mabel lately?" Dipper asked his Great Uncle. Mabel hasn't been doing any chores, hasn't had Candy and Grenda over for a week, and has barely even looked at Waddles. Dipper found the poor animal searching for food downstairs. He gave it some and started taking care of it, since Mabel has apparently lost interest.

"Yeah. She snapped at me when I asked if she wanted to play cards. She started saying yes, then changed her mind halfway through the word and said to leave her alone! Yeesh." Replied Stan. Mabel _always _played cards with Grunkle Stan. Dipper crept up the stairs to the closed attic door. He heard Mabel talking to herself.

"I can't do this anymore! Just let me take the stupid thing off!" Mabel yelled. "No, there's no one here. They can't hear me! I don't care if they don't! I want them to hear me." Whoever Mabel was talking to, apparently told her to quiet down, because she began talking quieter. "No, I'm not call- DIPPER! COME UP HERE! I NEED YOU! Gosh, I hate you. Whatever you're going to make me do, I won't do it. Yes, you've said that three times already!" Dipper walked in the door.

"Hey, sis. What did you need?" Dipper asked her.

"I don't need- no! I mean, I need to know where your book is. Just if I need it. Ya know, future reference." Mabel's eyes darted around nervously. Her eyes pleaded for him to help her, but with what, he didn't know. She wasn't speaking correctly, either. She kept saying the exact opposite of what she started saying. At first Dipper was hesitant to tell her. _Don't be ridiculous. _He scolded himself. _This is Mabel. I can trust her. _

"Uh, I have it." Dipper said, pulling it out of his vest. "What, do you need it or do you want to borrow it or-

"I don't need it! I mean, I do, just not now! I mean, if you could just, like, leave it somewhere where I know where it is, that'd be great." Mabel said. She started shaking her head, then suddenly stopped, looking disappointed and tired. There was something odd about her behavior, like she was trying to tell him something.

"Um, well, I prefer to keep it with me," Dipper told her, sliding it back in his vest. He didn't like others having it. Usually he let Mabel borrow it if needed, but he didn't want her to have it in this state. "Look, I'm gonna be honest. You've been acting weird lately. Are you ok?"

"N- yeah! I'm fine! Why do you ask?" She told him.

"Uh, no reason. Anyway, I have to go, so-

"Give me the journal first! Please?" Mabel said, but the look in her eyes said she didn't want it.

"Uh, I actually have to use it for something. So… bye!" Dipper darted out of the room and hid. There was something wrong with Mabel. It had to do with journal 3, so Dipper needed to make sure she didn't get it. He had to fix Mabel. Fast.

Mabel

Mabel was going crazy. She couldn't do anything without Gideon butting into her mind. She couldn't sleep either. He was giving her horrible nightmares about Waddles, Stan, that stupid necklace, and Dipper. Dipper. That was crossing a line. She woke up screaming. Dipper kept waking up and asking her what's wrong.

"Bad dreams. I'm fine." Mabel would reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He'd ask her.

She's start to say yes, but Gideon would force the word from her mouth and make her say she was fine. It was absolute torture. She was always so busy, she couldn't even take care of Waddles! When Waddles approached, Mabel would say to him "Waddles! Go away! It's not safe and I might hurt you!" Waddles got the message. He would begin walking away, but he always glanced sadly back in her direction before he left. Eventually she stopped sleeping. The necklace appeared to supply her with unlimited energy, so sleep didn't matter. She just silently cried through the night.

To help her get through the night, she just started studying her necklace. There had to be some kind of off switch or something, since she couldn't take actually take the stupid thing off. It was basically a blue-green gem tied to twine. It was apparently unbreakable, because she tried cutting it off (_technically _it wasn't _taking _it off, so she could do it. She was the master of loopholes) but it didn't work. It wouldn't cut. Gideon obviously knew that, since he didn't object when she grabbed the scissors. With all the stuff on it, there was no off switch or any deactivating mechanism on it at all. The next day was the worst.

"Gideon! I can't do this anymore! Just let me take the stupid thing off!" Mabel yelled out loud. The only person who would hear it would be in the next room, so she hoped someone was there. _Is there anyone in there with you? _Gideon asked her. "No there's no one in here." _Well, they better not hear you up in your attic. It could spoil my plan if someone was to hear you. "_No they can't hear me! I don't care if they don't! I want them to hear me." _Mabel, talk quieter. Now, call Dipper up here. _"No, I'm not call- DIPPER! COME UP HERE! I NEED YOU! Gosh I hate you. Whatever you make me do, I won't do it." _As you already know, you don't have a choice. _"Yes, you've said it three times already!" Just as she finished saying it, Dipper walked in, too soon if he had been upstairs. Did he hear the whole conversation? Gideon didn't catch on.

"Hey sis! What did you need?" Dipper asked her.

"I don't need- no! I mean, I need to know where your book is. Just if I need it. Ya know, future reference." She told him, then darted her eyes around nervously. _Please, _she silently prayed. _Catch on! _Dipper raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, I have it." Dipper said, pulling it out of his vest. "What, do you need it or do you want to borrow it or-

"I don't need it! I mean, I do, just not now! I mean, if you could just, like, leave it somewhere where I know where it is, that'd be great." Mabel told him, not wanting to. Her voice was taken over by the stupid nine year old. She shook her head. _Stop shaking! _Gideon told her, and she abruptly stopped.

"Um, well, I prefer to keep it with me," Dipper told her, sliding it back in his vest. _Thank goodness! _She thought. Gideon couldn't get it if Dipper had it. "Look, I'm gonna be honest. You've been acting weird lately. Are you ok?" he asked her.

"N- yeah! I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Mabel stuttered. Gideon's grip on her was getting stronger. Usually, she could get the whole 'no' out if she was saying no to someone.

"Uh, no reason. Anyway, I have to go, so-

"Give me the journal first! Please?" Mabel asked him.

"Uh, I actually have to use it for something. So… bye!" Dipper darted out of the room. _Go find him! _Gideon ordered. She walked out of her room yelling "Dipper!" When she couldn't find him, she walked back into her room and began crying. She was pushing her own brother away. _Aw. Don't worry Mabel. _Gideon said sarcastically, then his tone turned deadly serious. _My plan is nearly complete. _This made Mabel cry even harder.

**Ok guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner. I've been working on this chapter for three days, since I couldn't work on it for more than about 15 minutes at a time, so it's taken a while to complete. Be sure to comment in the review section. Thx, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Mabel 

Mabel's ability to do anything freely much anymore was gone. Gideon had her go to the woods and stores getting ingredients. For what, she didn't know, and she didn't want to. Mabel only got short breaks to eat. She felt better squeezing the necklace. It helped her hold onto herself. It was getting hard with all the work she had to do. Dipper was worried about her, she could tell. The way he sent her sad, worried looks all the time broke her, but she didn't have any time to despair. At least Mabel didn't have to use her own money for all of this. She kept getting cash under her pillow with the letter G tied to it. She wished it was just Tooth Fairy money.

One day when Mabel was in the attic looking at the stuff she had collected, she heard Dipper walk up the stairs. _Hide the stuff! _Gideon ordered. She quickly stuffed all the things under the pillow. Dipper opened the door and sat on his bed looking at her.

"Hey Mabel. I was thinking we could go, I don't know, bowling or something? We never see each other anymore. I miss hanging out with you." Dipper told her.

"I do too, but I can't today. Busy. Again." Mabel said with her teeth clenched. Dipper's eyes narrowed.

"Ok, Mabel, what is going on? You've been acting weird ever since Gideon…" His voice trailed off. "Gideon… What did he do to you?" _I've done nothing to you. _

"He's- he's done- I- I can't do this anymore!" Mabel screamed. She clutched her necklace and squeezed it so hard her hand hurt. But she clenched it tighter.

"Mabel? What is that? Take it off!" Dipper yelled.

"I can't! He told me not to! He's controlling me!" Mabel yelled, ignoring the orders Gideon gave her. Her gripping the necklace helped her disobey. _Ugh! Your emotions are getting in the way! Time to use plan b! You've given me just what I need to do it! _"What?" Mabel asked. She let go of the necklace. There was an indent in her hand where the necklace was jabbing her skin, but it began to fade.

"Mabel? Are you ok?" Dipper asked.

"He's after the book!" Mabel told him. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her entire body. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Mabel? Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper yelled. Mabel's face was contorted with pain.

"Take- book- run!" she managed to croak. She saw Dipper pull out the book. She saw him run out the attic and down the stairs. Then she saw nothing but darkness.

Dipper

"I- I can't do this anymore!" Mabel screamed, then reached under her sweater and pulled out a necklace. She clutched it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Mabel? What is that? Take it off!" Dipper yelled.

"I can't! He told me not to! He's controlling me!" Mabel yelled. She gripped the necklace tighter. Dipper realized that Mabel hadn't ditched her on purpose. She was out against her will, doing tasks Gideon forced her to do.

"What?" Mabel asked, letting go of the necklace.

"Mabel? Are you ok?" Dipper asked. He wondered if Gideon gave her another order.

"He's after the book!" Mabel told him. She suddenly fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Dipper gasped.

"Mabel? Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper yelled. Mabel's face was contorted with pain.

"Take- book- run!" She told him. Her irises then turned a purple color instead of her usual brown. He pulled the book out of his vest. She nodded slightly, then blinked. Her eyes were the same purple color as the irises were. Every inch of them. Dipper ran out the door. He ran out of the shack, only focused on getting away from the empty shell of his sister. He ran to a cliff and hid behind a tree. He suddenly heard a voice come out of the woods.

"Why, Dipper Pines! What a surprise to see you here!"

**Ok, that's chapter 4! I'll try to update soon! Comment in the review section! Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy! (This one won't have an account on Mabel since she has been completely taken over.)**

Dipper

Gideon stepped out of the woods. Dipper scowled at him in the darkness. This was not turning out to be a good evening.

"What have you done to Mabel? What did you do?" Dipper yelled at him.

"oh, I just used the supplies she's been getting me to create this!" Gideon held out a small, circular pendent. The gem was the same purple as Mabel's eyes were. "Your sister is swimming in her own consciousness while I control her body. It's ingenious!"

"You're a monster!" Dipper yelled, and tackled Gideon. Gideon was knocked down before he was able to think. The two wrestled on the ground, hitting each other. _How many fistfights am I gonna have with this kid? _Dipper thought. The two continued fighting until Gideon dropped his pendent. Dipper lunged for it.

"No!" Gideon yelled, and clutched his amulet on his neck, lifting Dipper into the air.

"Let go of me!" Dipper yelled. He was suddenly flung against a tree. Dipper slunk to the ground, his head throbbing. "I know what you want, and you'll never get it! You won't get away with this!"

"Aw. I already have." Gideon said, and pointed to a figure coming down the road. A figure wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. A figure with glowing purple eyes. A figure holding journal number 3. A look of realization flashed across Dipper face. He looked in his vest, and saw that journal 3 wasn't there. He must've dropped it running from the shack.

"No!" Dipper ran to his sister, but was lifted off the ground. Gideon walked over to Mabel and took the book. He then dropped Dipper on the ground. "Ok. Be evil if you want, but stop dropping me onto the ground!" Gideon then began chuckling.

"Finally! It's finally mine! I will take over this town again with this!" Gideon lifted the book into the air. Dipper lunged at him.

"Give me the book!" Dipper yelled, and grabbed the book from Gideon. He then spun around and gripped Mabel by the shoulders. "Mabel! Mabel! It's me, Dipper! Your brother! Snap out of it!"

"Don't bother! She doesn't know you. Pin him!" Gideon ordered. Mabel grabbed Dipper and pinned him to the ground. Dipper struggled, but Mabel had newfound strength.

"Mabel, I won't fight you!" Dipper told her. Gideon overheard.

"You care a lot for your sister, don't you?" Gideon said. Mabel then let go of Dipper and began walking over to the edge of the cliff. She stopped at the edge. "Give me the book, or I will make your sister walk over the edge. And I'm warning you, it's a 500 foot drop." He said, fingering the pendent. Dipper hesitated. He was tempted. He couldn't lose Mabel, but the book contained all kinds of things. Gideon could use them to destroy the town.

"Never! You'll never get the book!" Dipper spat.

"Very well." Gideon gripped the pendent. Mabel began walking over to the edge.

"NO!" Dipper yelled as he grabbed Mabel's hand, right before she went over the edge.

**Ok! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6!**

Dipper

Mabel hung over the edge of the cliff, with Dipper grabbing her hand. Dipper saw Gideon come over to him.

"Help her!" Dipper yelled at him. Gideon just walked over and took journal 3 from Dipper's vest.

"Dipper Pines, you fool! I got the book, and there's no way you'll save your sister now!" Gideon chuckled, and then walked over to a tree and sat down, studying the book. Dipper tried to keep his grip, but his hand was slipping. Tears began streaming down his face.

"Mabel! You need to grab my other hand, or you'll die!" Dipper told his sister, but she just gave him a blank stare. "Mabel please, you need to snap out of this!" She looked up at him, as if confused, and then began staring blankly again. "Please!"

Mabel

It was a strange sensation, really. it felt as though she were dreaming, walking endlessly in darkness. Mabel wondered if she really were dreaming, however she felt pain when she pinched herself. She was going to kill Gideon when she wakes up.

"If I wake up." She said aloud. She tried pinching herself again, really hard, and suddenly she saw herself reaching down for journal 3, then all she saw was blackness again. "Well, that was weird." Mabel sat down and tried to assess the situation. She was… she didn't even know where she was, or what she was doing. Gideon was behind this, and no doubt he was after Dipper and the journal.

"I need to get out of here!" She began looking for an exit. "Exit! Hello! I need to leave now!" After searching for a while, Mabel concluded there were probably no exits. "Ugh! Hey darkness, be less dark!" An image flashed of Dipper on the ground.

"Stop dropping me onto the ground!" Dipper yelled. Then she saw darkness again.

"No! Show me more! What's going on! DIPPER!" Mabel yelled, but it was no use. She sat down again. The images she saw were fuzzy, but there were images. She needed to see more. A while passed, and she tried to focus on Dipper. Maybe she would get an image if she focused on him. An image passed. Dipper was grabbing her hand, while Gideon stood over him.

"Help her!" Dipper yelled, though help her with what, she didn't know. Eventually Mabel gave up. These images obviously weren't going to help her escape. She sat down, and another image flashed, but it felt more real. She could see more clearly, and she felt Dipper's sweaty hand grabbing hers. All she actually saw was a stone wall.

"Mabel! You need to grab my other hand, or you'll die!" Dipper told her. Mabel was confused. She'd _die? _Another image passed, completely clear.

"Mabel please, you need to snap out of this!" Dipper yelled. She actually managed to gaze upward. Dipper was on the edge of a rock cliff, holding her hand. Her eyes drifted downwards… oh gosh. Mabel realized she was dangling off a cliff, with Dipper being the only thing holding her up. But she felt his grip loosen. He couldn't hold out much longer. Dipper was crying now. Suddenly she saw darkness again.

"No! I need to help him save me! Let me go! Let me out! I refuse to be here anymore!" Mabel heard Dipper yell in the back of her mind.

"Please!"

Suddenly she felt the burning sensation again, and she was back in reality. She looked around, at first confused at what she was seeing. Everything was covered in a purple haze.

"Dipper?" Mabel mumbled, and the purple haze began clearing. She looked up at her brother. "Dipper! Why am I hanging off a _cliff?!" _

"Mabel! Your ok!" Dipper whispered. "Grab my other hand! Just be quiet!" Mabel reached up and grabbed Dipper's hand.

"What is going on?" Mabel whispered. Dipper shook his head.

"No time! Listen, I have a plan." Dipper whispered, explaining what he had thought of.

Dipper

Dipper walked over to the cliff. This was a crucial part of the plan. Dipper leaned farther over the cliff, slightly.

"No, Mabel, NO!" Dipper wailed, and then began crying. This was easy. He just let out all the sadness, anger, and confusion he had felt over the past few weeks. Gideon walked over.

"Aw, did little Mabel fall down?" Gideon said, tauntingly. He leaned over and looked at Dipper's empty hands. Luckily, the cliff was too far down to see any fallen objects. Dipper nearly dropped the act right then, nearly punched the boy himself. But he held his resolve. Mabel wanted to do this.

"Well, just know it all could have been avoided. It didn't have to be this way. I got the book anyway, and at least she won't have to endure everything I put on you." Gideon taunted. Mabel suddenly lept out of the woods, tackling Gideon.

"How dare you attack my brother!" Mabel grabbed the book and threw it to Dipper, who put it back in his vest.

"How dare _you _attack me?" Gideon said, grabbing the pendent. Mabel's eyes flashed purple for a moment. Dipper got worried.

"No, Mabel, fight it!" He yelled. Mabel closed her eyes and shook her head, the purple haze gone.

"_Never _make me attack my brother again!" She yelled, grabbed the pendent, and smashed it on the ground. She then grabbed a paper sticking out of his suit, containing the ingredients to make the pendent, and tore it to shreds. Finally, she ripped Gideon's amulet off his neck and smashed it onto the ground, next to the pendent.

**Ok! The next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Look forward to it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Mabel

After anything that could be used to attack them was destroyed (minus the book, Dipper had that) Mabel got off of Gideon. He looked down at the remaining shards of his amulets and the torn up paper of ingredients.

"Ugh! Do you have any idea how much those cost me? The recipe, the amulet! It cost me a fortune!" Gideon said, then slapped a hand over his mouth. He then ran into the woods. Mabel began running after him, but Dipper caught her arm and held her back.

"Let me at him!" Mabel yelled, but Dipper shook his head.

"Just let him go. You and I are fine, and that's all that matters right now." Dipper said, and Mabel looked at her brother. He looked like he was tired of all the things that had gone on. He didn't want to see anymore. So she smiled. They exchanged stories of everything that went on, and then Mabel looked back at Dipper.

"You still want to go bowling, Dippingsauce?"

**Ok, that's it! Thx for all the support on this story, and look forward to others! Also, go read my other stories. They're already finished, but they're pretty good in my opinion. Bye!**


End file.
